


Reality Check

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: Being eleven at the time, the world wasn’t as cruel as it has been to you as of late. Your values on what was right and wrong were still strong. You can’t help but wonder what has happened to the past you, the girl that once looked forward to each succeeding day, all eager to accomplish the PokéDex, the girl that once enjoyed battles.





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no post! I should really get back to writing... But for now, enjoy an old piece from my deviantART account from last year.
> 
> Maybe I'll make a series for Pokémon, but eh we'll s

Sometimes the pressure of being Champion takes over.

Maintaining your title, running back and forth due to meetings and a few Team Skull concerns now and again, sometimes you wished that you could use double team and be able to materialize your copies in order to multitask everything at once.

Three years of being the Champion has not yet shaped you to handle everything.

You’re just a kid. A kid who’s achieved quite a lot, who has found herself jumping to another realm to save a woman who wanted more power than she could handle, a woman who’s shown a rather twisted kind of love for Pokémon and especially for her children.

Then again, maybe it was expected.

Being eleven at the time, the world wasn’t as cruel as it has been to you as of late. Your values on what was right and wrong were still strong. You can’t help but wonder what has happened to the past you, the girl that once looked forward to each succeeding day, all eager to accomplish the PokéDex, the girl that once enjoyed battles.

“You’re spacing out again,” a voice breaks you out of your depressing reverie.

Gladion gently pulls you to lie down. You allow such, settling your head onto his lap. You blink and find him looking down to meet your eyes. His stern expression softens into one of concern.

Time is ticking, you should be up on your feet yet here you are, simply motionless, lying down as if you don’t have a whole region to shoulder.

You don’t expect a hand to run through your hair.

Blinking once more, blush creeps to your cheeks. You then notice the redness spread on his cheeks as well.

“You need a break.” He states.

To think that the workaholic President of the Aether Foundation would be giving you a lecture on relaxation…

A smile makes it to your face. “Like you’re one to talk though.”

Gladion flinches for a moment but shakes his head the moment he recomposes himself. “Well apparently, we both need one.”

“Mm.” You nod in response.

Somehow the artificial conservatory in the Aether Foundation didn’t feel as suffocating as it was minutes prior to all this.

Rowlet lands on your stomach. The round bird tweets happily as you smile in fondness. It wasn’t too long until Silvally joined the three of you, the Pokémon staying next to his owner before deciding to take a nap.

You giggle in amusement at the sight of both Pokémon deciding to settle with the two of you. Your eyes go back to your companion, your current lap pillow. Eye to eye, a tender smile curves Gladion’s mouth. He bends down to meet your lips.

Warm.

Light.

You return the kiss gingerly before he reluctantly pulls away.

It takes that simple gesture to remind that you still are a kid. Learning, growing, still yet to experience everything despite everything you’ve seen, witnessed, been in.

You’re not exactly at the top of the world after all.


End file.
